The present invention relates to novel compounds having light sensitive properties. More particularly, the invention pertains to certain adamantane derivatives which have the ability to enhance the light-exposure speed of lithographic plates as well as enhancing the desirable oleophilicity characteristics of lithographic coating compositions.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,272, it is well known in lithography to coat a prepared or pre-treated base or support material, such as a resin-coated paper stock or a protectively coated metal plate, with a sensitizer or photosensitive layer. Then the photosensitive surface can be used as such, or it can be protectively coated, for instance with lacquer or a resin layer, to increase its resistance to abrasion, handling, and smuding or other stresses. When the photosensitized plate is exposed to a suitable light source through a transparency or a means for selective transmission of such light, image and non-image areas are formed; and thereafter the plate is developed to provide oleophilic, ink-receiving areas and hydrophilic, ink repellent areas, so that it can be used on a lithographic press.
The present invention has as one of its objects to provide novel adamantane derivatives suitable as sensitizers in the lithographic arts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing these novel adamantane derivatives.
A further object is to provide photosensitive compositions that are useful as coatings for lithographic substrates.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the ensuing description and illustrative embodiments.